In the Library
by Amadea
Summary: Hermione is trying unsuccessfully to read her book, but there's a certain Hufflepuff distracting her... and that's not so bad. Especially when he saves her from a certain Slytherin.


**Disclaimer: **Now why would I be writing this if I wrote the real thing? Me no own Harry Potter. No sue me. Me no make profits. : )

**A/N: **Well, this is kind of an uncommon ship for me… I wouldn't ever really think of them together. But here it is anyway. I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, but please no flames. Enjoy!

- - - -

Hermione held the book close to her face, so close her nose almost touched the paper. The words started to blur, but that was okay, because she wasn't really grasping much – something about something that had to do with something. But no, her eyes weren't on the words. They were peeking inconspicuously over the edge of the book, watching Cedric Diggory, who was hunched over his own table in the library.

And yes, thank you very much, she knew Harry and Ron weren't exactly thrilled with Cedric, but she thought he was sweet. The world could use a little sweetness. And he had that great head of hair. That was nice, too.

She would never tell Harry or Ron, but personally, she was glad Cedric's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire… he never got recognized for much aside from his looks. And _everything_ always happened to Harry anyway. This was a nice change.

"So, Granger…" a voice drawled from behind her. She jumped, snapping her book shut. "Caught staring?" Draco sidled over to her table, his arms folded over his chest. He cast a glance at Cedric, who was absorbed in his own book.

"I wasn't staring," she said. "I was reading."

"Oh, yes, but upside down?" Draco snatched the book from her hands.

"Listen here, Malfoy," Hermione shrilled, coming to her feet. "I don't appreciate you coming over and –"

"Just like little Loony Luna… her father runs that despicable magazine… the Quibbler, isn't it? I feel ridiculous just saying it."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Reading upside down…" Draco flipped the book open, held it upside down and made a dumb face, pretending to drool as he read it.

Hermione grunted, disgusted with his display. Draco narrowed his eyes and flipped the book shut, tossing it carelessly onto the table. "Just go away, Malfoy."

"I think I won't, thanks." He glared at her. "What are you doing, ogling Diggory, anyway? You know Hufflepuffs aren't worth their weight in gold, much less copper."

Hermione glanced at Cedric and saw that his shoulders had gone stiff and, while he was still looking at his book, his eyes weren't moving, and he was clearly listening.

"That's just like you to say that," Hermione declared primly. "Something snotty and ugly and cruel. Oh, funny how that describes _you._"

"_Listen,_ Granger," he hissed, suddenly in her face, his pointed nose almost touching hers, his finger jabbing her shoulder. "You better –"

"Leave her alone."

Malfoy paused, his narrowed grey eyes glaring into Hermione's brown ones. He took a step back and turned to look at Cedric who had risen from his table and was now standing, tall and broad-shouldered and firm looking behind Malfoy.

"Diggory," Malfoy sneered, curling his lip up in a somewhat ugly manner.

"She's not bothering you – leave her alone," Cedric repeated. "And thanks for the comment on Hufflepuffs. Really shows your school spirit. Very friendly chap, you are." Cedric said sarcastically, coming closer.

"Yes, well, I try to be." Malfoy snapped, imitating the sarcasm.

"Bugger off," Cedric said, perhaps the meanest Hermione had ever heard him. And it wasn't even all that mean.

Malfoy stood for a moment and Hermione almost thought he was going to stick out his tongue and put his thumb to his nose, but he refrained from such childish indulgences and sniffed primly, throwing his nose into the air before stalking away, still managing to look graceful while putting an extra thud into his steps.

Hermione and Cedric watched him go, united in their dislike for the blonde Slytherin.

"Well, thanks…" Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, well… you know," Cedric offered, suddenly awkward. "He was being a bit nasty."

"I can't believe that little remark he made about Hufflepuff."

"No. Me either. So… what are you reading?" Cedric gestured to her book on the table.

"Oh. Nothing. I don't know. I wasn't comprehending." Hermione laughed.

"Oh. But you're really smart, you know? You seem really dedicated to your work. I do okay, but it seems like you have endless patience for it."

Hermione blushed. It felt good for her hard work to be admired by someone other than professors and someone other than a fellow student who just wanted to copy her work. "Thank you," she said. "You do really well on the Quidditch field. And I'm thrilled you're representing Hogwarts in the Triwizard tournament… congratulations."

"Thanks. And Harry, too. Harry's representing Hogwarts. He'll do well, I think."

"Yes. He usually does," Hermione agreed. "But you'll do well, too."

"I hope. And with both of us, we have a very good chance of winning, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Yes."

"Well… I better go," Cedric said, glancing back at his table. "Let you get back to your… reading." He turned, paused, and turned back. "And that's not true, what Malfoy was saying, was it? You weren't ogling me, were you?"

"Of course not! I don't ogle." She smiled and Cedric looked mildly disappointed. "I discreetly observe," she said and his face broke into a grin and she noticed that his ears stuck out a bit and that just made him more attractive.

"I ogle," he said. "But only when the person I'm ogling isn't looking." His face was slowly turning red.

"And were you ogling this evening?" Hermione teased.

"Very much so, yes. Right in this very library."

"You were ogling _Malfoy_?" She laughed and Cedric laughed, swaying toward her. She suddenly stopped, biting her lip, wondering what it would be like to just kiss him. Quick and fleeting and never again, but wondering all the same.

"We'd never work anyway," he blurted suddenly. "Not me and Malfoy. Me and you," he added quickly.

"No," Hermione agreed. "But you're very nice all the same. And you have lovely hair."

Suddenly he took a step closer and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, softly – so softly it was just a whisper of feeling.

He pulled away, trying to judge her reaction. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunching up.

"Good luck, Cedric," she said. "You'll be marvelous in the tournament." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss back before grabbing her book and heading for the door.

"Thanks," he murmured, watching her go, putting his fingers lightly to his lips where she'd kissed him.

- - - -

_Fin._


End file.
